Web head
by midjet156
Summary: Trying one last time to write a story where spiderman slowly uncovers the kingpins conspiracy, stopping unrelated villians, stumbling across other characters of the Marvel universe and balancing everything in his normal life. As always I write this when very drunk.
1. Volume 1

A/N ok let's try this one last time…. Rest in peace stan Lee the characters you came up with brought joy to the world and inspired many including myself, I wish I could have met you. "" is spoken dialogue, '' is internal monologue.

Disclaimer I am nether sober nor do I own spiderman

Web head volume 1

"Hey there let's get you up to speed. My name is Peter Parker, it's October during my senior year of high school and for 11 months I've been the astonishing friendly neighborhood spiderman, it all started at the annual stark enterprises Expo where brilliant scientist Bruce banner presented his gamma enhanced super soldier spiders but A.I.M. being A.I.M. trashed the party, banners story changed that day too but as for me one of the spiders bit me and you all know what it did, my uncle Ben had done probably every job you can think of before he became an engineer, he always lectured about the importance of hard work and responsibility I never really listened and uncle Ben paid the price so now everyone is my responsibility. You all caught up? Good let's get to the good stuff"

At a warehouse by the docks in the middle of the night something is happening… a group of three thugs: one with two old west pistols and dressed like a cowboy, another a Hispanic gentlemen in a fancy expensive suit and carrying a bo staff and the last a large bald black man with face tattoos are being ordered to fight a red and navy blue clad pest swinging around the place by what is clearly an elderly Italian mobster.

"stop him you fighi's!" The mobster known as Silvermaine yelled to his inept henchmen the enforcers.

'So it's a Thursday night, I have a major test tomorrow in my history class and all my friends are out at the movies together but am I with them…? Nope. I'm fighting a mob boss and his Merry band of dick heads.' the web head thinks to himself as he dodges the gunfire from everyone's favorite southern cowboy Montana simultaneously webbing him to the fancy dressed fancy dan. Ox can't be taken down with webbing though, he requires very close combat. Once the enforcers are dealt with our hero approaches Silvermaine backing him into a corner

"Ok gramps games over and guess who has a bingo" BANG! suddenly silvermaine is falling to the ground dead in a pool of his blood with a bullet in his head. "Nnnnoooo!" The web head shrieked in horror, he just wanted silvermaine behind bars not…. This but as he turns around stare and behold the shooter: a man in black with a bullet proof vest skull painted on it's front and he's holding the still smoking shotgun. "Scum like this needs to be put down bug, stay out of my way or you'll be next"

The gunshot and all the other comotion has brought the police and the punisher escaped in the distraction. The cop car pulls up revealing a middle-aged Asian women drawing her gun immediately at the situation, this is police chief yuri watanabe sworn to bring spiderman down. "Freeze spiderman you are under arrest for the murder of silvio manfredi!" A panicked and stuttering spider still desperately tries to state his innocence. Spiderman very much wants to be able to work with the police but so far he hasn't had much luck. "wha… whoa wait..t wait a minute i.. I didn't do this! Some nut job with a shotgun and a skull shirt did!" Yuri wasn't letting up but a man with dark dirty blonde hair, a serious 5 o'clock shadow, blue eyes and a tan overcoat spoke up "the punisher… this definitely fits castles profile and silvermaine WAS the one that put the hit out on his family…." This is Captain George Stacy, one of the only supporters of the web slinger within the police and the father of his kinda girlfriend Gwen.

While yuri and the other cops were distracted everyone's favorite wall crawler made a very heroic escape, even going to the extent to bash his knee on the way out. "Damit!" Screamed the chief in frustration. Not long later at the murder scene the chief approached the Captain with uncertainty "Captain you really think spiderman didn't do this….?" "Look at the evidence chief. Spiderman fights crime yes but has never shown any sign of being homicidal, spiderman was found clutching the body with a single 19 millimeter round in the head, the punishers trademark, it looks like it was fired from approximately 25 meters away so he was likely standing right over that ledge judging by the angle of impact. There's no way spiderman did this." Informed the captain

"Still spiderman is a reckless vigilante, who will be collateral damage next in his fight…? You? Me? Your daughter?" The chief bitterly replied. "I know you hate the web head chief but how about we leave Gwen out of it. Spiderman is an amateur but the kid means well."

The next morning in a rented townhouse in queens a skinny dark haired 17 year old boy painfully gets out of bed and ready for school, throwing a shirt over his bruised body. This is Peter Parker the astonishing spiderman but as far as his aunt downstairs knows he's just her genius nephew, to most of his classmates he is midtown highs most awkward nerd, to his friends: Harry Osborn the rich but clueless son of oscorp founder Norman Osborn, miles morales the artistic son of a beat cop that spidey has saved a few times, ganke lee the talkative son of Martian lee head of a local soup kitchen,and Jessica drew the know it all daughter of a famous know it scientist at oscorp, he is their science obsessed, low self esteem friend, to Gwen Stacy he's her not exactly but close enough boyfriend:Peter and gwen met when they were 10 after Gwen's dad got transformed as the new police captain, she came to Peters aid when being bullied by flash Thompson, being the daughter of a cop and all she could definitely handle herself. They haven't actually made what they are official or anything but they do a lot of couple things with each other so let's say they are…. Neither really knows for sure.

As Peter heads downstairs to eat breakfast his aunt may, a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and green eyes not even related by blood but still busts her ass working as a photographer at Coney Island and a waitress to support him "oh good it's about time you're going to be late, there's wheatcakes on the counter for you, I'm gonna be home late tonight oh and before I forget you must meat Anna's niece she moving in next week, she's your age and will be going to your school in a few weeks" Absentally nodding Peter responds in order "morning aunt may, I have plenty of time until class, thanks, ok no problem me and Gwen will just get pizza or something, sure ok I'll meet her but don't get any ideas." As he walked out the door towards school but on his way he saw himself or rather spiderman running out a bank with a sack of stolen cash.

'Ok I know that's not me cause i'm right here so who's that and what's he doing to my friendly neighborhood name!' Chief watanabe arrives on the scene just as Pete's running off to suit up. "Hold it right there spiderman! Robbing a bank? I knew you weren't a hero, you're what I always said you are you're a criminal!" Exclaimed the chief until a vaguely irritating voice was heard "whoa whoa whoa I'm not a criminal and this guy clearly isn't me, only the genuine article could look this good in spandex" spider joked while jestering to himself. "So you've formed your own gang now spiderman… well it's not going to do you any good. You and your partner are both going to prison." An unbelievably frustrated spiderman can't help but yell at the chief "what?! Aren't you listening at all!? I don't know this guy! I'm not a criminal! I'd never Rob a bank an-..." But he's cut off when the imposter starts running off only to be webbed to the ground, disregarding the cops spidey walks up to the crook and pulls his mask off only to shriek back in surprise at the guys white metallic helmet covering his entire face. "Ok I want answers! Who are you! Why are you framing me! Why are you wearing such an uncomfortable looking helmet!" He asks the chameleon in an overdramatic deep yelling voice. "Heh like I'm afraid of you…. If you knew who gave the order you wouldn't be so gung ho about being a hero boy." He laughed out in a very thick Russian accent, this information eye widening to the old web head "wait someone hired you to frame me!? Who…? Why?" Yuri approaches them by now "ha no it's not that easy hero… you'll meet him soon enough though…" the crook let out but before the chief once again demanded spiderman comply with her attempts at arresting him "sorry no thanks I'm late for a meeting chief but you can keep this chameleon and let's really do this again sometime" spiderman quipped as he swung away in the air towards his school of bullies,his friends, Gwen and a not so good history grade.

In a large poorly lit room with several computer monitors around a large and clearly dangerous man whispered with glee "the seeds are planted, the stage is set, the message is sent and now it's time for the kingpin to strike."

A/N Hopefully I can do this right this time but I write when trashed and I'm not like a vending machine that can get drunk and just order a spiderman story I don't have control over what my drunken self decides to write but let's hope this works. What do you think…? Oh shit I'm about to pass out.


	2. Volume 2

Web head volume 2

A/N ok drunk me is at it again so let's see what I got. Once again I point out I'm a drunk writer

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL OR SPIDERMAN I'M SIMPLY A DRUNK WRITER.

'Hey it's me again, Peter Parker…. Spiderman.. Anyway when I last left you I apprehended this chameleon guy who was hired to frame me, doesn't sound too good and neither does the schools late bell….'

Mr. Aaron Warren, midtown highs senior history teacher was not happy when Peter tried to sneak into class 7 minutes late…. "Mister Parker! Do you know what time it is right now?" Trying to fake innocence as if he doesn't know what's wrong stutters a quick 8:37 "and when does class start Mr Parker?!" Head down ashamed "8:30 sir, I'm sorry I'm late but it won't happen agai…." But his teacher cut him off "you have said that time and time again, this IS a history class and as the saying goes those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it, eh take a sit I'll decide your punishment later. Alright class I hope SOME OF YOU are prepared for today's test…." As he was passing out the test a blonde haired, blue eyed girl dressed in a mismatch of colors whispered "hiya petey what kept ya? Do you know how hard I've worked to get you to pass history… if you don't even show up I'd have wasted all that effort" despite how close their nonspecific relationship was Peter was having a hard time listening to Gwen, he kept obsessing over who could have hired the chameleon until finally both Gwen and mister Warren got his attention "Peter!" They simultaneously yelled nearly knocking him out of his desk. "Your test Mr. Parker… let's hope you pass this time, one more failure or incomplete and you will have to repeat the course in the summer, are we clear…?" After an acknowledging nod Gwen started whispering again "you ok Pete? You've been less and less like yourself for almost a year… you used to pass everything no matter what now you're lucky if your grades are better than Harry's…" as much as Harry was their friend it was no secret that he had a lot of struggles one of which was school work. While trying and failing to smile reassuringly "don't worry I'm fine still just trying to adjust to everything, I never was very good with change you know but hey pizza night tonight whadda say gweny pie? 'Was that too much…? I mean i know it seems like we're a couple but what if we're not? Oh man her face yeah that was definitely too much oh great now what do I do…?' You don't have to Gwen you know if you're busy or something…." But Gwen just started giggling "are you kidding pizza night with my guy of course I'll be there! But how about we leave the gweny pie stuff to my mom" Her excitement however caused a very harsh reminder to be quiet and work "who's idea was it to put a history class like this first period anyway" Peter whispered lastly before quietly starting to work.

Meanwhile the mysterious large man known as the kingpin is on the phone with his chief scientist "so tell me phineous how is progress on the battle suit coming along? Wonderful it's about time mister Beck got the chance to square his debt to me, have him released at once.

Not long after Captain Stacy is questioning Quentin Beck a low level drug pusher that is part of a growing city wide epidemic about the operation "Mister beck for the past 7 months you have been selling a dangerous mutagenic drug called fuse, my tech guy track the transactions back to one of Silvermaines offshore accounts but surprisingly not for his own use so tell me if those profits weren't going to Silvermaine who the hell were they going to?" Captain Stacy asked to no reply and immediately after someone barged into the room, an overweight, poorly groomed, short man in a suit babbling way too fast to understand. "Whoa who do you think you are? You can't just barge in here like this?!" But the man was unfazed and calmed himself enough to speak coherently "I'm Franklyn Nelson I'm his attorney and my client is to be immediately released into my custody with all charges dropped." Outraged the Captain yelled "release him?! Your client has been apprehended many many times for dealing dangerous **mutagenic** drugs, what makes you think I'd let him go?!" In an eerie calm he replied while taking out a document from his briefcase "because I have a court order from judge Lincoln and if you refuse to comply we will be forced to sue and believe me Captain that's not a battle that you will win." Much to the captain's anger and suspicion he complied.

About an hour later at around 4 that afternoon Peter figured he had some time before Gwen got here and he wanted to see if he can get some answers so he or rather spiderman swung over to the police station roof to meet up with a coworker, spiderman and captain Stacy have been working together when needed for the past few months despite the Chiefs bring down spiderman no matter what policy. When spidey landed he was greeted by a very annoyed cop "you're late. We agreed to meet once a week to compare notes on Fridays at exactly 4 o'clock and here you are 9 minutes late with me just standing around. Do you have any idea how much trouble I'd be in if I was seen working with you? I could lose my badge, I could be sent to prison, I'd lose my family, my daughter so when you're supposed to be here you will be here! Is that understood?" Spidey just nods "ok now my guys arrested this scumbag drug dealer selling some kind of chemical steroid pills or something that tied back to the mess you made of the mob, chiefs still freaking out over that by the way, then some lawyer just comes in and gets him off out of nowhere… something's going on and it has to do with you doesn't it." Whenever he meets with Captain Stacy as spider man he tries his best not to say much after all he can easily recognize Peter Parker's voice. "Chameleon was hired by someone to pass me a message, I think someone is trying to take silvermaines place, if he hired the chameleon and the lawyer we need to assume everyone is compromised. I'll do what I can Captain, stay safe, don't trust anyone." However Stacy looked more than a little annoyed "I've been a cop a long time I don't need some super powered kid telling me how to do my job I can handle myself thank you, look just bring down whoever the hell is behind this alright and we'll go from there (he hands him a very high tech phone) here take this, I got it from the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. he's an old friend no questions asked, it's untraceable, my number's programed in plus some other bells and whistles that I don't understand. If we're gonna really work together spider man it best we can communicate." With that spiderman solutted and jumped off the roof away.

Peter got home, Gwen came over, they pigged out on pizza, they were curled up on the couch and just as Gwen was about to kiss him suddenly a loud theme started playing: dungna na dunga na na na nannaah ninaera nan "pete what's that? Whoa when did you get a new phone? It looks really expensive…" Gwen remarked, Gwen had taken it upon herself to help Peter budget himself after uncle Ben d…. After, but a fancy new phone with a loud annoying ringtone wasn't something she expected. "Hang on a sec Gwen gotta take this" he told her when climbing off the couch and her without missing a beat, running into the bathroom. "Effhhum yes Captain…?" He asked in his best "gruff" voice. "Some lunatic in second rate Iron man armor is blowing up park Avenue calling you out. Get here!" He hung up before he could say anything else and went out the bathroom window something Gwen didn't fail to notice, she's been suspicious of whatever has been going on with Peter for months and she WILL find out what it is.

When spiderman arrives he was expecting someone in maybe one of Mr. Starks stolen prototypes never recovered after the expos A.I.M. attack not some weirdo in green armor, a purple cape, and a…. Fishbowl on his head? "Hey there bubble brain where'd you get your tech? A pet smart?,walmart? K mart? It's definitely not target." "I am mysterio master of technology and deception!" After mysterios outburst spiderman just burst into hysterical laughter "hhhaa oh man you? The master of technology? Hahhhaa oh man that's a killer and I thought I was funny!" he then blasts strange green energy at our hero causing him to jump between street lamps "oh yeah with those kind of _energy blasts_ i'm thinking you got your tech from the dollar store" "shut up you wall crawling annoyance! To think someone as laughable as you has the best so worried" 'great another super thug from our mysterious new crime lord' Mysterio tries to throw a bomb but it's webbed stuck to his hand destroying the suit and leaving the man inside: Quentin Beck disfigured. "Freeze spiderman!" 'oh right I knew I was forgetting something, the part where chief watanabe tries to arrest me' "sorry I can't stay I have someone else that needs the old spideys attention tonight I can't keep blowing her off all the time, I'm sorry chief but maybe we can still be friends…" spider man said before webbing off. "Uurrh let's get an ambulance down here now!" Yuri instructed her officers.

As soon as he arrived home he sent George a text on the new shield phone that beck was hired by this new boss and to see what he can find out from him. Peter figured Gwen left by the time he got home but she was in the living room still a little surprised when she heard a thump coming from upstairs and even more surprised when she saw a tired bruised and muscular Peter laying in his bed. "Huah my god Peter what happen to you…?" But he was already fast asleep.

Kingpin was more than a little upset about mysterio's awful performance "do you have any idea how much time and money it took to make that suit?! It will take forever to rebuild it!."

Several hours later Captain Stacy visits Beck in the hospital "let's try this again beck who do you work for? Where'd you get that suit? What is the point of all this?" But he refuses to answer "dammit who the hell is your boss you piece of crap!, this nonsense is putting countless people at risk and so help me my daughter won't be one of them! Now you're gonna tell me what you know or things are gonna get a whole lot worse for you."

A/N ooooooohhh careful Captain don't go too far. Here's my second installment of my drunken blackout spiderman story hope you enjoy. By the way the ringtone is supposed to be the 60s spiderman spiderman song without words, Captain stacy's idea of a joke. Until next time I get hammered and right another chapter true believers.


	3. Volume 3

Disclaimer: we all know by now I'm way too drunk and don't own spiderman.

Web head volume 3

1:28 am Strange and desperate cries are heard from inside the hospital room of recently deformed Quentin Beck as chief yuri watanabe busts through the door to see Captain George Stacy viciously attacking the injured criminal. "Captain what the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of here right now!" She yelled as her officers are dragging him out. Once outside consequences must be placed "you want to tell me what the hell you thought you were doing! I can not have a police Captain assaulting an injured prisoner.(Stacy is about to say something but doesn't get the chance) whatever your reasons are I don't care. George you're suspended, leave your gun and badge with lieutenant dewolff. Go home Stacy."

10:00 am The next morning at the Parker household Peter wakes in complete and utter horror to see Gwen sitting at his desk. "Whoa! Jesus gwen! I thought you were Freddy krueger or something…. What the hell are you doing here…?" 'Don't get me wrong waking up to Gwen sounds like a dream… if only she didn't look like a paranoid lunatic that stayed up studying me all night' Gwen barely even blinks almost completely unaware of how unsettling the situation is "where were you? You take off out of nowhere for nearly an hour and then suddenly you're in bed covered in cuts and bruises. now I want to know where you went and what the hell happened to you Peter?!" 'Shit this is not good. Gwen is really serious right now, I need to come up with something. Fast. "Peter it's time to wake up! You have a big day today." Or that, that works too.' As he tries to escort her out "sorry Gwen I really do need to get going, I got an interview with the daily bugle staff but we'll talk later ok love you bye." After he shuts the door he catches himself 'did I just say I love her? I mean we have always been close and I do really like her but do I love her? I guess I can figure it out after the interview… oh man the interview today! I can't show up without spiderman footage! Footage that I haven't gotten yet! Oh man what am I gonna do!?'

At the same time across town kingpin was also considering his options "tombstone what say you? Can hammerhead be trusted to work for me?" "You know as well as I do boss hammerhead is good at what he does but has the loyalties of a hungry shark." "Yes very well, have him be the babysitter of our latest recruits" kingpin smirked with satisfaction before calling someone on his phone "phineous is our vibration suit finished yet? Good let the enforcers know that unless they want to end up like they're old boss they will need to be prepared to earn their place. Start with the cowboy."

2:00 pm While swinging around the city spiderman spots a masked robber that seems very familiar "good morning Aaron how's business going?" Spidey asks as he webs his feet up to the side of a wall "how many times do we have to go through this Davis? Just because you're not the prowler anymore doesn't mean I'm gonna let you keep stealing. What about that nephew of yours? Isn't he sick of you always going back to crime? Can't you just be someone he can look up to for once?" 'this is aaron Davis small time crook turned supervillain: the prowler turned small time crook who is also the uncle of one of my friends miles morales' "sup web head? Don't worry about dis dis's nothin not like dat new boss" eyes widening "new boss? The guy who hired mysterio and the chameleon? What do you know?" "Only dat it's just the beginning, you in his way and word is the next guys already on his way. So think dats worth my freedom?" But spiderman just takes off leaving him stuck to the wall.

'Whoever this guy is he's just gonna keep sending supervillain after supervillain until one finishes the job I gotta find out who this guy is fast' banaanag danaanan nanerna 'that's the phone Captain Stacy gave me! Text message: meet me tonight on the roof of the train station 5 pm. Sure why not Captain I can fit that in right after I get some good Spidey footage. Set up the video camera here, sync it up with the motion sensor in my webbing belt here and go'

3:30 pm Montana is lead into a big room by hammerhead and tombstone containing a metal briefcase and a large computer monitor on the wall. The monitor lights up revealing the distorted image of someone "listen up gentlemen you now work for the kingpin, my associate tombstone will be keeping a close eye on you while you work here, hammerhead you are to keep these new enforcers in line, while you mister brice are to be the first in the new age of enforcers, to blaze a shocking trail for others to follow, so shocker can you do that, can you work for the kingpin?" "If I getta squash that there bug then I'm all in for it. Boss." The metal case is then opened to reveal a mustard yellow and auburn suit with weird large mechanical gauntlets.

3:45 pm spiderman has gotten sufficient video of himself to present to the daily bugle for his interview in a few minutes when Gwen calls "Look Gwen I'm sorry I blew you off this morning but now is really not a good time, my interview is about to start…." "Peter Parker you've got 10 seconds to explain what the hell has been going on with you lately!" As he swings into a bugle storage closet "sorry Gwen Mr. Jameson's here can't talk love you see you later bye." Before hanging up 'man am I gonna be in the dog house for that… but hey what am I supposed to tell her? Besides I really do need to get to the interview…. Oh man I need to hurry!" Betty brant a young woman probably in her mid 20s with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and dressed VERY professionally calls out the next interview "Peter Parker? Peter Parker….?" But her boss j. Jonah Jameson a clearly stressed man in a tan dress shirt and black vest, with greying hair a thick mustache and soul patch on his chin, chain smoking a cigar clearly doesn't have any patience "PARKER! YOU'VE GOT EXACTLY 2.6 SECONDS TO GET IN HERE TO TELL ME WHY YOU DESERVE A JOB OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Hurrying in right at that moment " I'm here I'm here mister Jameson!" 'This guy looks….. _Fun_ to work for' "HUH? OR GREAT ANOTHER KID. MISS BRANDT! I TOLD YOU TO TOSS ANY APPLICATIONS FROM KIDS! THANKS FOR WASTING MY TIME PARKER!" no wait mister Jameson here just look at my footage.." "Yeah sure whatever…. My people will get back to you and let you know. What are you still doing here! OUT! OUT!" Before he could leave though miss brandt stopped him "wow I actually think he likes you… you're the only one under the age of 22 that he didn't immediately kick out so if that footage is any good we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other Peter Parker."

4:15 pm 'now that the interview is out of the way I've got some time before I have to meet cappy, better call Gwen and sort things out before she gets too upset' vvvrruubbboooooommmm! "Ahhh that hurt! What hit me!?" Spiderman gasps when a figure appears in the most ridiculous get up Spidey has ever seen that he is literally rolling in the street hysterically laughing. "Hhaahhaa oh man. Hhaaahhh yohhaa you know that hhaah that security blankets don't have to be hhaaahhh actually blankets?" "Really that the best you got bug…?" As he jumps up to a light post to avoid being hit by his fancy gauntlets "Hey give me a break I was literally R.O.T.F.L. i… wait a minute I know that accent. Montana is that you?" "The name's shocker now bug and don't you forget it!" As he shoots this sonic wave from the gauntlets that the web head barely dodges "shocker….? Really? What about the quilt? Blanket man? Quilted Northern? Or maybe in your case southern…" "don't you be mocking me varment!" All the shockwaves have attracted the police squad cars with officer jeff Davis and sergeant Michael Barbara as well as one with lieutenant Jean dewolff and chief yuri watanabe all arrive on the scene. "Varment!? Really? You're gonna call me a varment and expect me not to mock you?" Shocker notices the cops and fires straight at the chief and escaping while spider man swung in to rescue her and the other officers panicked for their boss.

4:20pm chief watanabe shoves the hero away before drawing her gun at him "get off of me! You're under arrest!" With his hands in the air he tries to reason with her because he's had quite enough of this same routine "Look chief watanabe I don't know what else I can do to prove I'm on your side but you're gonna need me to stop shocker and whoever else his mystery boss will send next. Let us work together instead of fighting each other" "you've got the right to remain silent so take it!" "Ahhh sorry chief" as he webs her gun to a light post before swinging away. "all units spiderman has just assaulted a police chief, resisted arrest and is now fleeing towards time square. You are authorized to shoot on sight."

4:35 pm Peters normal phone rings as the police are chasing him down "oh hey Harry! What's going on pal?" "You ok Pete? If this is a bad time then never mind don't worry about it" dodging gunfire aimed at him "no don't worry everything's fine, what's up?" "Well I need some serious help studying for the biology test tomorrow…" "sure no problem, I'll come by Maybe around 6" "hold it right there spiderman! Continue to run and we will put you down!" yuri shouted through a megaphone from inside her speeding car "I gotta go Harry but I'll see you tonight ok bye" 'because I don't have enough on my plate today…' yuri is so focused on catching spiderman that she would have plowed through kids crossing the street if Spidey didn't save them "chief stop this! You're gonna get somebody killed!" The wall crawler desperately called out only to still have a gun pointed at him then firing right into his leg "aaahhhhh! Are you serious!? I'm just trying to help! Who was the one who almost ran over a group of school children here?" Yet somehow he manages to get away.

5:00pm Spidey lands on the roof of the grand central station bleeding with a bullet in his leg to meet Captain stacy. "Wow what the hell happened to you kid?" While trying to stay standing " your boss doesn't seem to like me, she almost ran over kids chasing after me." "And she suspends me for reckless behavior…" surprised and suddenly very alert the web head asks concerned "suspended? What happened Captain?" "I kinda went a little overboard trying to get Beck to talk, I nearly strangled him." "It seems neither of us are handling this new boss too well, but you can always count on me Captain." "Yeah I feel better. Look at yourself you're bleeding all over with a bullet in your leg. Come on kid let's take care of that before you keel over huh?" But just then yuri and her officers charged up through the stairwell door guns ready to fire. "Sorry kid" the captain whispered before appearing to be trying to capture our hero before Spidey falls off the roof and down a manhole to the sewer. "Captain Stacy what were you doing up here with a known fugitive?" The chief asked suspiciously. Trying to play innocent "what do you mean what was I doing up here? I was in the area so when I saw spiderman crash on the roof I went to arrest him and maybe get him some medical attention then you guys came along trying to do it for me, what do you think, you think I was meeting with him or something? Ha that's ridiculous." "You were suspended. You have no authority to arrest anyone right now so why don't you just go home to your family and leave hunting down spiderman to me."

5:15pm dduunnannah dduunnannah Dianna finnaly na na na nuh dduunnannah "Hey Captain, you good?" "Yeah I'm alright, the chief bought my story of just being in the right place at the right time but hey I'm not the one who fell in a sewer with a bullet in my leg, how are you kid?" Spiderman still laying down in sewage "yeah I'm fantastic don't you worry about me." "Look as much as I'd rather you not be anywhere near my house we gotta take care of that leg and that's the safest place I can think of for you, my daughter's gonna go nuts she's not exactly your biggest fan, Besides my wife's a nurse." 'If Gwen sees me she could figure out it's me, I can't risk it.' "Not too many people are fans of me Captain but really I'm fine I've already got someone who can help." Before the captain could say any further the wall crawler hung up before pulling himself back to the surface. "Ok now who's left I can go to…? I guess doctor Connors is probably my best bet."

5:34 pm a few streets away from doctor Connors house Spidey is hit by a massive shockwave. "Oh great it's you shocker…." "Gee bug you look worse then an old 3 legged mule, kinda takes the fun outta squashing ya. Well maybe not." He's hit Spidey with another shockwave now just lying there waiting for shocker to end it when "freeze shocker! On the ground now!" 'Chief watanabe…. Yay…' as shocker fires straight at the chief an already badly beaten Spidey dives in front of it taking it's full force before walking through it towards shocker and webbing up the circuits. The result sent Spidey and the now unconscious shocker flying in opposite directions.

5:40 pm spiderman wakes up on the street to yuri pointing her gun at him but then holstering it. "Just so we're clear nothing has changed, you were already in bad shape and you still took that blast for me so I'm letting you go. A one time deal got it.?" After a painful nod he hazardously swung the rest of the way to the Connors home.

5:51 pm spiderman falls into the bathroom window of the connors home right as their son and his classmate billy walks in he can hear a faint "mom! Dad!" Before blacking out.

6:33 pm spiderman awakes with his leg all stitched up and everything and sees a relieved Dr. Curt Connors sitting by his side. "Good you're up, you had us worried spiderman, despite what the police think I know you're doing what's right." A bit panicked now that he's thinking a bit clearer asks "you didn't….?" "No of course not, I respect and understand your secrets spiderman. I want you to know you can trust me ok." "Ok thanks doc, I should really get going but you and your family have a good night." With that spiderman left.

6:46 pm on his way home to queens Peters phone rang "Hey Harry what's up?" checks the time on his phone "ah man harr I'm so sorry but look I can just swing by right now and…" "don't bother Parker! I'll figure it out myself, I'm not quite as dumb as everyone thinks!" "Oh come on Harry I" beep beep beep 'wow he actually hung up, I can't exactly blame him what with everything that happened today alone. Captain Stacy, chief watanabe, shocker, Dr. Connors, Harry, Gwen. Ahh man gwen! I totally blew her off all day! She's gonna be so pissed, I have to call her before she never talks to me again.' "Hey Gwen listen i…." "Hi sorry I missed ya but I'll get back to ya later" "Hi Gwen it's me, Peter look I know something's been up with me lately and I'm sorry. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow and I could explain. Let me know ok love you bye." 'Alright now all I have to do is think of a convincing enough lie to tell her, oh what has my life become….'

7:49 pm after Peter and aunt may had dinner he went upstairs to try to catch up on some sleep when his computer dinged with a new email. "Congratulations mister Parker after much consideration we are happy to tell you that you're the newest videographer for all right yes!" Before he passed out asleep on his floor.

A/N the new spiderman ringtone this time is the 90s animated into while the text tone is supposed to sound like spectacular spectacular spiderman. Captain Stacy had a bunch of those themes set up for the phone. Now considering how drunk I am I think it's time I make like the web head and pass out. See you next time true believers.


	4. Volume 4

Web head volume 4

A/N I never try to write something sober so no change here

Disclaimer: I'm not a multibillion dollar company full of interesting characters so I guess I don't own spider-man.

'Hey it's me again, the old web head…,? Anyway right now I'm on my way to the fancy Osborn penthouse to try and apologize to Harry about blowing him off the other day, he got a D on the test. Gwen is still not talking to me and as surprisingly open George is about "rooting for us" I don't want to risk the fury of an angry cop dad, I'll just give her a little time she'll cool off right?' As the elevator ascends to the penthouse Peter is greeted to the sight of seemingly elderly man with greying brown hair, greenish brown eyes, glasses, a tall slim figure, and a very pronounced long nose arguing with a man in an expensive teal vest who looked like an older harry not surprising since he's Harry's dad norman, 'Norman has a lot of insanely high expectations for Harry that to stormin Norman's disappointment he can't live up to. It never quite feels like a home at the Osborn household but maybe that's just me' "for the last time Adrian I will no longer approve funding for your "special projects" so either you deal with whatever else you're assigned going forward or we need to reconsider your future at oscorp… Peter! So nice to see you again, here to patch things up with Harry huh? Now that's the way to do it my boy owning up to your mistakes and taking the initiative to make them right." Peter is having some real difficulty fighting the need to roll his eyes at Norman's not so subtle favoritism he has for our young hero. 'He does know I'M not his son and Harry IS right…?' "Yeah great mister o but I gotta find Harry so I'll get out of your way now" of course he didn't fail to notice the anger from this Adrian guy as he made his way out.

As soon as Peter walked into Harry's room things started to spiral "eh what do you want Pete." _'Wow this is going well_ ' "Look Harry I know you needed help, that I said I was gonna help then didn't but man it was a crazy day I was running all over trying to get footage to show off for the interview, something's up with me and Gwen, I had the interview, I got the j….. Ok I just totally spaced I'm sorry buddy" "I'll get over it pal but if you can't actually help just say so ok?" Pounding fists while laughing they agreed before Harry shifted the subject "so what's the dealo with you and Gwen? You guys finally became official am I right? And here you are screaming things up already… what would you do without me man…? So what'd you do?" "Hey what makes you think I d….." Peter protests but gives up after the blank stare Harry gives him "Ok fine, I really have had a lot of stuff going on lately so I've been very uh distracted and now Gwen thinks I'm hiding something. She won't even talk to me, let me explain. I don't know what I'm gonna do Harry." "Let me see what I can do." panicked "no wait Harry don't" but Harry just chuckles to himself "relax Pete I've got this" but something about the grin on Harry's face was less than convincing.

When Peter got back home he received a video call from jolly Jameson himself. As soon as old mustache popped up on screen he could be heard across the state "Parker! The bugle was supposed to have headline spiderman footage catching that crook in the act this morning! So why is it that I didn't get any spiderman video this morning?! GET ME SOME SHOW STOPPING A MATERIAL SPIDER THUG FOOTAGE IN 62.15 MINUTES OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Beep beep beep 'man if I knew Jameson would be so difficult to work for AND hated spiderman so much I would have NEVER applied.' Daannaannnaaagggg da nanna na na hhaaahhh Hannah na nah "Gwen hey listen I know you're upset but please let me explain I…." "What the hell is your problem Peter?!" 'uh oh….' "oh man what did Harry say…?" This only seemed to make things worse "Harry didn't say anything to me. Did you talk to Harry about all this?! Beg him to fix things for you?!" 'Oh man this is not good "what Gwen no please just listen and….." "Save it! I may have been in love with you all of high school but I'm too smart to waste my time with your BS, good bye Peter." "Wait! Gwen please don't!" Beep beep beep "hang up…" of course aunt may being aunt may was right there listening. As she walks in his room with a basket of fresh laundry "so care to tell me why Gwen's so mad at you…." Peter clearly feels more ashamed then even he should "you know there's just been… been a lot going on and I wasn't exactly very open with her so I guess I'm just wasting her time or something… I don't know maybe it's for the best." 'Ok I don't like that look in her face…..' "Peter Parker Gwen is mad at you because she feels like you don't trust her! Now you are to go over there right now and fix this! This girl loves you so if you love her than you will make this right, besides I do want to be a great aunt someday you know…. I think you guys would make such loving parents" 'Eeerrrruueeaahhhhra _thanks for that aunt may_ '

As the wall crawler is swinging on over to gwens, getting Spidey video in the process this weirdo in a green mechanical wingsuit just knocks him right out of the air. "Man that was one big, ugly, airsick pigeon, what is it with so many of my enemies dressing in green? Well better check it out!" but as he approaches he's slashed and battered into the dumpster of a disgusting rat filled ally. "I guess momma stork never taught you any manners bird brain!" Spidey quips painfully mostly out of desperation to an uncaring, soaring off vulture man.

When Peter limps up to the Stacy household one suspended police Captain answers the door to the web heads slight horror. "Mister Parker. Don't get me wrong kid I like you and Gwen sure as hell does but you've toyed with my baby girls heart so believe me if my lieutenant didn't confiscate my gun we would be having a VERY different conversation right now," before things could get any more uncomfortable a woman with light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, the spitting image of an older Gwen walks up to the door in a kitchen peeling of a pair of rubber gloves. "Oh stop teasing him George and just let him in so he can patch things up with gwennie pie" 'This is Helen stacy Gwen's mother, she's a nurse at Manhattan general hospital and definitely a lot uh nicer than her dad' the captain reluctantly stepped aside "just remember just because I don't have my gun right now doesn't mean I can't kill you, make up with my daughter or die." 'I honestly have no idea if he's kidding or not so I'll just go find Gwen. Fast'

'It probably wasn't the best idea just barging into her room. She slugged me with a baseball bat' "oh my god Peter what the hell are you doing?! Get out! Gooooo!" "Gwen if you can just wait a second for my head to stop spinning and these stars to go away I'll explain.." After not being kicked out he continued it's been a real crazy time for me, running around trying to find ways to lighten aunt May's load, help Harry out, relax with you most of which tend to interrupt each other and I guess after uncle Ben it hasn't been easy for me to get close to anyone….. But Gwen I want you to be the exception, I love you." Gwens lost in thought she really doesn't know what to do. "I love you too Peter but we've come very far VERY fast and if you're having difficulties opening up then maybe we should wait…..? Back off for a little bit so we can both sort things out, be sure of what we really want. Ok?" As Peter is getting ready to leave Helen " _happens to"_ walk by "oh hey Peter you wanna stay for dinner?" 'Well this is awkward… even though Gwen still is technically my girlfriend getting my head on straight tonight probably isn't easy to do at Gwen's dinner table' as he moves to the front door slowly opening it "thanks. You know I would Mrs. Stacy but really I…" "he can't." Gwen abruptly finished for him. "Oh really? You sure? We'd love to have you." I'm not so sure George feels that way right now…' "yes he's sure" says the captain as he shuts the door in Pete's face.

While walking back home 'was that a win or not? I can't really tell… guess I'll see how Gwens feeling tomorrow still I….. Whoa!' A massive gust of wind blows by him as he sees the green armor clad vulture fly by. "Man what's feather head up to now…?" Spidey tales him to a warehouse where both the old beak and the web head are ambushed by a strange man in a green and yellow electric sort of costume and a bad scar on his face in a starfish shape. "Well lookie here at what's landing in my bug zapper….." "Bug zapper?! Really vulchy after all we've been through together you lead me right into a trap…? I'm truly hurt! Did our time together mean nothing to you?!" Spidey quipped but then noticed vulture is just as surprised as he is. "And he's not with you is he…?" "No he is not! I work alone pest!" Electro then prepares to fire a massive amount of electricity at them both. "Hummina hummina hummina…." Spiderman stutters.

A/N Well there's that….. Cliffhanger I know. Do you think I should stick to being really drunk or should I try to write sober? Until next time true believers!


	5. Volume 5

Web head volume 5

Disclaimer: I'm drunk but not drunk enough to think I own spider-man.

A/N drunk me is back so let's see what we got.

'Hey it's still spiderman…. The same guy it was the last few times…. Anyway last time I had chased the vulture right to yet another bad guy, some lunatic made of electricity…. So let's see how the ole web head will get out of this mess…'

"so vulchy just to be clear you're not with the sparkling starfish face here…." Since vulture has already answered that very same question 3 times all he did was angrily snort, fly off and get zapped. "Ha ha hey wall crawler before I zapped you how's about some fried chicken!" The electric villain whalled. 'No! This high voltage maniac killed the old buzzard! Now he's gonna get it!' But as he lunges to attack he's blasted right out the window into the lake behind the warehouse.

Once Peter makes it home after managing to not drowned his "spider phone" starts ringing "ah! Yes Captain….?" He answered in agony much to Captain stacy's notice "whoa you ok? What happened?" As he starts removing his suit "I chased that vulture guy right into an ambush from some electro or something, he killed vulture and blasted me out a window. Hey have you noticed how all these villains seem to wear green? What's with that?!" "So toombs is dead and now there's a electrified murderer on the loose… ok can we meet?" 'Uuuhhaah I just got home and changed!' "I'll be right there Captain." "Whoa whoa hold on we can't meet on the precinct roof while I'm suspended, you're gonna have to come to the roof of my apartment…" 'with Gwen around…? Oh great I mean sure I think I've managed to avoid suspicion from George but Gwen…? No way! She'll figured it out right away' "I'll be there Captain" as he lazaly puts his suit back on and heads out the window to his girlfriend's roof to meet her dad about what to do about these criminals crawling out of the woodwork.

It's late on a school night, Gwen is sitting in her room trying to finish her homework while extremely distracted by the drama with Peter. She needs to focus on getting it done so she can take a shower and go to bed so she can get up for school the following morning, she'll deal with her relationship drama later when suddenly she hears a loud thump on the roof.

Captain Stacy has been waiting by the staircase from his house to the roof for about 5 minutes when the web head dramatically swings in tripping and landing with a loud thump "do you always have to make an entrance?! My family's asleep down stairs, wow you look terrible." Spidey is meanwhile doing his best to stand up and look normal or as normal as he can dressed in a red and blue skin tight costume. "What can I do for you Captain?" As this conversation is going on Gwen is listening in from behind the door "listen here kid I want whoever's responsible for these new…. Super villains brought in, taken down and while I'm suspended it'll be up to you but afterwards you don't have to do it alone kid, together we can make a difference." 'Whoa! Dad's been working with spiderman?!' "Look Captain I'm just trying to help but let's face it I'm a vigilante no matter how much you or me want it I'll never be able to work with the cops. You got suspended following up a lead I gave you I'll always watch your back but I won't let you put your job at risk anymore. Goodbye Captain." ''Hey wait a minute that voice sounds familiar…. He's trying to disguise it and why would he need to do that unless dad would recognize it, he looks to be about 5 foot 6, between the ages of 15 to 19, approximately 110 pounds….. That can't really be Peter could it..? It would explain why he's been acting so weird lately… I can't jump to any conclusions but I'll definitely be keeping a closer eye on him' after spiderman leaves George starts to head back down but runs right into Gwen. "Whoa Jesus Gwen how long have you been there?! You didn't uh hear any of that did ya…?" But the accusatorial stare is all the answer he needs "I know sweetie I know but the guy's heart is in the right place and he's been more than helpful on some cases, believe me I don't agree with his methods but what I can't argue with is his results. He's saved a lot of people and helped put a lot of bad guys behind bars. He's on our side." "dad! He's a masked vigilante! He's the chief of police's most wanted outlaw! He's got freaky spider powers and you: a well respected police Captain is not only working with him but you invited him to OUR HOUSE! Have you lost your mind?! Do you want to be thrown in jail for abstraction or something?!" George doesn't seem to fazed by his daughters rant if anything he looks amused. "You know I think he's your age, if you can't work things out with Parker maybe someone that can protect you and is as responsible as spiderman may be something to consider huh? Don't get me wrong I like Peter but that kid can't get out of his own way for 5 seconds and you always gotta protect _him_ …" "dad!" Gwen is clearly not amused "what I'm kidding,I trust the guy but even if I was comfortable with the idea of him spending all his free time with you which I'm not by the way, I mean don't get me started on the possibility of spider grandchildren, I'd say he's probably got other things to do. Look Gwen I know I've always taught you to believe in the law, honor the law, and protect the law and look at you using that brain of yours, going to study to be a CSI but honey sometimes the law isn't always enough. Look at the world we're living in, you gotta think outside the box sometimes. Now go to bed you got school tomorrow, goodnight."

A/N wow it's been a while and this was really short, I guess that's what happens when I don't have much alcohol left. I decided to combine Gwens conditioning from her father as well as her inherent desire to help with her typical scientific intellect so she wants to be a CSI. Not a lot of Spidey action here but it further flushes out the stacys and their relationship to our favorite web head. I had electro show up and he killed vulture but only the Adrian toombs vulture….next time we will see much more electro. I'll see you all next time true believers when I have plenty of the necessary alcohol required


	6. Volume 6

Web head volume 6

Disclaimer: if I owned spider-man do you really think I Would be writing fanfiction when blackout drunk? No…? Yeah me neither.

A/N I had a little bit of wine left so I guess we'll continue….

In the rental 3 bedroom 2 bathroom townhouse in the middle of queens leased by the Parker's at 7:00am a very loud and very annoying alarm goes off to wake up the young and battered hero. Knock knock knock "don't worry aunt may I'm up I'll be right down.." But it sounded more like he was just mumbling in his sleep "hurry up you don't want to be late, breakfast is waiting downstairs and we're having dinner tonight with Anna and her niece, she starts school tomorrow so be a dear and show her around." 'Man how does aunt may always have so much energy with how much she works?' Peter then struggles up and out of bed sore, tired and very distracted, he's had a lot more than usual to deal with lately what with George being suspended, Gwen being a bit all over the place, and of course the biggest thing the jolly one himself: Jameson.

About 2 miles away in an apartment building at 7:00 another alarm clock rings in the bedroom of one Gwen Stacy, as she gets up she immediately becomes overwhelmed what with everything that's happened lately: her dad got suspended for attacking an injured criminal, she found out he's been working with spiderman a masked super powered vigilante, Peter has been much more of a flake and is keeping something important from her. They've been friends for years, she's had a crush on him almost from the start and they've been _together_ for almost 5 months even if he is somehow spiderman he could have told her. There's a knock on her door and in comes her mother Helen already dressed for work "morning gweny pie just making sure you're up don't want to be late for school(but stops when she notices the look on her daughter's face) whoa hey what's wrong? You haven't really been yourself this week and you were really weird with Peter yesterday… did something happen?" As she sits down on the bed next to her daughter seemingly oblivious to how uncomfortable Gwen got "something's been up with him lately, he's forgetful, always late, and he's definitely hiding something from me" but all her mother did was laugh "sweetie he's gone through a lot: orphaned at a young age, lost his uncle barely a year ago and tries to help everyone including his hard working aunt all at once of course he seems off, how do you think you'd act in his shoes dear? Try to keep that in mind" as she gets up to leave she's stopped right by the door by a random question "Hey mom…? What do you think about spiderman?" "Don't tell your father but I actually believe he's a real hero, there's been a lot of patients at the hospital that had been rescued by spiderman. we should all be thanking him not trying to stop him" said Mrs. Stacy before exiting her daughter's bedroom. 'Maybe I have been a bit too hard on Peter and _maybe_ spiderman really is trying to help, whether they're the same or not maybe I should be a little more accepting…' Gwen thought as she got ready to begin her day.

Across town in the center of Manhattan in a very fancy penthouse it's 7:00 am and an elderly man with a mustache dressed in a suit and holding a metal serving tray as complete with breakfast is standing over a bed where a groggy, red hair heir is waking up, that's right Harry doesn't need an alarm clock when he's got Bernard houseman the osborns personal butler, chef, driver ECT "it's time to awaken master harry, I've prepared a gourmet breakfast and am prepared to transport you to school for the day" now fully awake the young Osborn questions where his father is "master Osborn had some pressing oscorp business to attend to this morning and won't be back until late tonight though I will be around to assist with whatever you may need as usual. now perhaps we should get a move on then…?"

The Osborn limo arrives in front of midtown high at 7:45 am during a tense and completely forced conversation between the young Osborn and houseman, neither is really very comfortable with how things are in the osborn house. Once he exists the limo he is almost immediately bothered by flash Thompson and his mindless crowd of followers the only hesitation coming from popular Latino cheerleader liz allen.

At around 7:45 a small, grey car, kind of beat up, with a red flashing light placed on the roof pulls up to midtown high, George and Helen are up front with Gwen riding in back, George is not only dropping off his wife and daughter today but he has a meeting with the chief. "Alright Gwen have a good day ok? Try not to worry too much about Parker just go with it or whatever" he called out to his daughter before driving off towards the hospital to drop his wife off at work. As she walks up the steps to the entrance she runs into some friends Jessica and miles, out of their little group Jessica is basically Gwens only fellow female and confidant but she does tend to be a bit…. Blunt I guess, her and miles got close due to their mutual cop dads and nurse moms. they really understand what that does and they're always there for each other when needed on that front he's also quite a fan of the Peter and Gwen relationship much to Jessica's horror not that she has anything against Peter it's just a bit creepy how obsessed miles seems to be with them.

At around 8:00 am a very late superhero is swinging towards school when he spots a consistent pain in his spider ass robbing a nearby gas station. 'Oh come on Marco i'm already late!' Our hero lands on the hood of the crooks car "haven't you learned by now marco? Look I'm late so let's make this quick" as he webs up the windshield completely restricting vision and causing him to crash into the pole of a street light knocking himself out in the process. 'I know J.J. wanted major Spidey footage but hey at least it's something, I mean what am I gonna do? hunt down magneto or something… oh man I'm so late!' Peter arrives during his robotics class he has with miles attempting to be unnoticed but no such luck "mister Parker you are late" doctor octavius states with practically no emotion before getting very irritated returning to his lecture involving oscorp. After class the professor has a private conversation with Peter about the usual stuff he's used to teachers telling him lately "Hey doc I couldn't help but notice how frustrated you got talking about oscorp…." Otto is noticeably tense but answers anyway "I used to work for oscorp, accomplishing groundbreaking achievements in areas such as robotic prosthetics until Norman fired me without cause confiscating all my research and disgracing my name to where I could only get a job as a high school teacher! I know you're close with Harry but trust me Parker his father is a dangerous and vindictive man" as Peter leaves the room he can't help but mentally agree.

At about noon right before lunch Gwen and the rest of her chemistry class just got back the grades on their projects from miles Warren who tends to be much nicer than his brother; her history teacher. "Great work miss Stacy another A plus as usual the best of the class, I could expect nothing less from my favorite student." Yeah he's definitely nicer but sometimes a bit creepy especially with Gwen something about him just doesn't seem right to her but she'll worry about that when need be right now the bell is ringing saying it's time for lunch so she can finally try to set things straight with pete whom she's yet to see today.

Throughout every class so far today all Harry has seen are Fs Fs and one D, his father is going to be so pissed. Just because stormin Norman is the brilliant head of a multibillion dollar scientific facility doesn't mean Harry is capable of the same, maybe if Norman could stop being so disappointed in Harry's failure to be a carbon copy he could see Harry is pretty good at other things but he is never going to do that. Finally it's time for lunch and the comfort of his friends to take his mind off of the disappointment and anxiety.

Speaking of anxiety Captain Stacy is more than a little anxious not to mention terrified about his meeting with the chief, with no idea if he's going to be reinstated with his suspension ended, demoted, fired, arrested. His mind is swirling with all the possibilities of what the chief wants, by the time he's called in the office he's borderline panicking.

A/N Well this didn't have any climatic electro fight but it did further develop some of the characters, show just how different something as simple as a typical school morning is between the characters, and set up some later villains. I didn't really have enough alcohol for much more at the moment and I apologize, next time I'll have enough and finally progress the story further which will wrap up the electro set up and everything. Until next time I'm drunk enough true believers.


	7. Volume 7

Web head volume 7

Disclaimer: I'm so drunk right now for all I know I might actually own spider-man.

A/N Alright I'm drunk so let's get back to it, sorry i nearly abandoned this for so long but I haven't been able to get this drunk for a while, with that out of the way let's jump back in.

Captain George Stacy is sitting in the office of his police chief anxiously awaiting her arrival to find out just what his future in law enforcement is, he practically jumped out of his seat when yuri finally entered "with your lack of control and questionable actions lately George you should probably be dismissed, but lucky for you we sure as hell need you so welcome back Captain." Around the same time at midtown high school senior history professor Arron Warren is piling on a ton of extra work to Peter Parker for his excessive tardiness. Gwen, now sitting a few seats away instead of right next to him, is stuck in a heated mental debate with herself on just what to do about her situation with Peter. As the bell rang Peter was also in an argument with himself 'maybe I should just let Gwen go then maybe she'll be _a little_ safer…. But then again I really do care about her even love her…. Why does being spider-man have to make things so hard' at the end of his internal debate he ultimately goes to talk to her, right as Harry was approaching her as well. "Look Gwen I know we've been all over the place lately, mostly me and I really want us to work so maybe we could meet at the silver spoon to talk things out after school…. It's up to you" almost immediately after Peter left Harry got a glint in his eye as he too went to talk to the blonde. "So Gwen are you really gonna just take him back after all the lies he's told you (after the look of shock on her face Harry went on) you can't honestly say you believe any of his excuses. He's up to something and if I were you I'd keep my distance from him, I can't always protect you ya know" and just like that he left as quick as he arrived.

Later at the Parker house Peter arrives to see his aunt may struggling to take her camera off after a long shift. "Aunt may! Here let me help with that (after he pulled the straps off over her head and set it on their table he asked for probably the 5th time) your shoulder sore again? I'm telling you aunt may you should have it looked at" with a simple dismissive wave "nonsense Peter I'm fine just tired, now how was your day young man, how's gwen?" "I'm gonna meet her at the spoon to work things out" although it was clear it was much more a question than a statement.

On the web heads way to the silver spoon hopefully to meet up with Gwen to work things out "what the hell am I supposed to tell her?! Sorry I've been a mess lately Gwen but I have to swing around in spandex fighting bad guys all the time, sorry I've been lying to you all this time so how about a June wedding…? Yeah that sure will work." Right outside the coffee shop just as Gwen was hesitantly arriving if for nothing else to get some closure, a large,bright yellow electrical charge strikes the taco truck right on the curve next to her. 'uh oh lightning dick is back. I can't let him trash that innocent taco truck and…. Gwen! Oh no! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be here right now! IN DANGER!' "Hey electro if you're not in the mood for tacos we could get pizza at ramitas!" But all electro does is flair electric blasts at his way, every civilian short of Gwen has been cleared off the streets just as captain george stacy drives up on the scene. "You're gonna fry bug! Fry! Heaaa! He'll be so pleased!" "And who's he sparkle nuts?" Spidey asks annoyed by the rise in super villians this guy has brought forth while swing kicking him into a nearby fire hydrant "kingpin will be so proud of me! Kingpin will be proud! Ah!" 'He's gonna overload! Gwen!' As he quickly rushes over to get her clear of the blast, both landing on a nearby roof. "Get off me you creep!" Angrily shoving our hero away from her "I was saving you miss Stacy." Obviously he's quite confused, he knew Gwen didn't exactly like spider-man but he didn't know she hated him. "From a threat you caused! You're never helping anything you just cause more chaos! Now leave me alone. Leave!" 'Ok Gwen that really hurt' as he swung away back home to see a text from Gwen yelling at you for flaking on her before she was nearly killed by a super powered maniac. Ding dong! "Peter dear come down Anna and Mary Jane are here" may called up from the kitchen. 'Oh great, Dinner with this mystery weed girl. just perfect…'

Late that night over at the osborn penthouse Harry Osborn is sitting on his bed grinning on contributing further to the problems between Peter and Gwen while from the same building maniacal laughter could be heard for quite some time.

A/N Mary Jane is coming. will she be the final nail in the coffin for Peter and Gwen or will she be the catalyst for repairing them? Why is Harry so intent on further ruining Peter and Gwens relationship? Why was Captain Stacy so easily let off the hook? And what's brewing with the maniacal laughter? The answers are obvious to some of these questions, until next time the booze bear stops by true believers.


	8. Volume 8

Web head volume 8

Disclaimer: spider-man is owned by marvel, which is owned by Disney and I don't have a tail, large sharp teeth, dark beady eyes or enormous ears so I guess I don't own spider-man.

A/N there's a police chopper circling my neighborhood for some reason and I'm really drunk so let's go!

As Peter descends the stairs of his beat up rented house to attend the dinner with the neighbors forced upon him by his devious aunt may he's wishing he had just let electro finish him off like he did the old sea sick chicken, but as he reach the kitchen where his guests waited with the woman who raised him all sense of dread vanished when he saw a beautiful,fair skinned, slender girl, with stunning olive green eyes and fire engine hair standing in his kitchen wearing a loose cropped pink tank top covered by a child sized yellow hoodie and perhaps a too snug pair of jeans. He just couldn't stop staring as if he had never seen a girl before, I mean come on what about Gwen, sure Gwen skin wasn't as fair and she didn't have smoking red hair but Gwens slightly rosy cheeks, cute button nose, blonde hair that was just Sandy enough to not look too white but not so much it looked dirty fit perfectly with her bright blue swimming pool eyes, not to mention her lean figure. Gwen doesn't need superpowers to handle herself thank you George the cop father on that one. When Mary Jane noticed him staring slack jawed she announced to him "face it tiger you just hit the jackpot" before bursting into laughter at his dumbfounded expression "relax Pete I'm just teasing. It's not like this is a blind date or anything equally meaningless, besides I know all about your little girlfriend…."

And with that _subtle_ reminder Peter rushed off to call Gwen back. 'Ok Pete buckle up Gwens sick of your BS, you keep telling her you'll explain but don't AND she was nearly killed today by an electrified maniac, so this is not gonna be pretty' ring ring ring "Hey Gwen, I heard about what happened at the spoon, are you ok? (After she calmly confirms she's unharmed Peter continues) I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you I mean I AM THE ONE WHO INVITED YOU THERE, look I know you're pissed about it and what's been up with me and everything, I'm not really sure how to explain it but I…." But Gwen cut him off before he finished "peter something has definitely been going on with you for a while but I love you so I'm not gonna force it anymore,you've been through a lot just know I'm here for you" 'well that's a relief, Gwen still loves me, she's gonna stop looking into my secret and I don't even have to think up a believable excuse'

After Peter gave his thanks as it's just common courtesy Gwen drastically changed the subject "hey what do you think about me running for class President?" 'Now that's something I'd love to her her do' thought Peter "honestly Gwen I can't think of a better candidate especially compared to someone like flash." "Great! Help me get started tomorrow?" " 'wow she's really excited about it' of course, love you gweny pie, goodnight" in possibly mock annoyance Gwen down right demanded that that nickname was to be reserved for her mother's use from this point onward before wishing Peter a goodnight ending the call.

Once Peter returned to the dinner table it was time to get to know this fiery redhead that simultaneously made Peter nervous yet put him at ease "so Mary Jane w…." "Mj" "huh?" "People call me MJ, it's easier plus there's no pot references that way" she said slightly annoyed by the last part. "Ok so MJ WHAT brings you to the neighborhood? I mean your aunt's great but why the sudden change?" Despite Mays scolding for rude behavior and unnecessary prying MJ shared anyway "lets just say my living environment needed something fresh… ok"

The rest of the night was pretty much just mindless Smalltalk accustomed to introductions: hobbies, goals, that sorta thing, even aunt May sharing embarrassing stories of Peters childhood including how he met Gwen, despite flash kicking his ass and Gwen having to save him being a bit mortifying he had to admit he had quite the soft spot for that story. Everything was fine until da na na da na na na na na na na nun na nan, Peter quickly excused himself again before answering George "yes Captain" "Hey kid, I've been reinstated and word is those spider slayer robots are back, can't believe the chief wanted to order them after the mess they made 5 months ago, anyone keep a look out for them, might lead back to this mystery boss" "apparently he's called the kingpin" George nearly froze at that name "kingpin….? You sure…." "Captain that name mean anything to you?" The Web head being curious, confused and most of all concerned about how much this seemed to affect his girlfriend's dad. "Yeah it means we're screwed kid."

A/N well the police chopper is gone and I'm about to pass out from this alcohol so until next time true believers.


	9. Volume 9

Web head volume 9

Disclaimer: the last thing I need right now is a mouse kicking down my door for copyright.

A/N the chopper is back again! What is this world coming to? Oh well better get drunk and write…

Beep beep beep! The alarm goes off for an exhausted but still wide awake super hero the next morning. 'Man I didn't sleep at all last night. After finding out how bad this kingpin guy really is I couldn't stop thinking about how impossible this is gonna be, and I have to help Gwen launch her campaign today AND I have to show MJ around. Really makes me long for simpler times.'

When Peter descends the stairs and enters the kitchen for breakfast he finds someone else already enjoying his aunts cooking. "Hey Tiger bout time you woke up. Don't want to be late on my first day, now get over here and chow down on your aunts wheatcakes already." While walking over to the table Peter can't help but be nervous 'oh no this is not good. As if MJ didn't make me nervous enough on her own but Gwen is on her way over _as she usually is_ and with how weird things have been between us lately this will not end well' as if on cue Gwen barges through the door mid panic about her class President campaign and as expected stopped dead in her tracks at the site of the head head in peters kitchen. "Oh hello….? And you would be…?" 'Oh yeah this is gonna be a disaster parker' MJ just started laughing "you must be the girlfriend. I'm MJ,nice to meet you" 'fewh' "Gwen. And what are you doing in my boyfriend's kitchen…?" 'Oh come on Gwen really!?' By now there is not one comfortable person standing in that kitchen. "Whoa down girl. I got out of the homewrecker business a _long_ _time ago_." 'Uh oh something about Gwens face is giving me an even worse feeling about this' "I bet you have a lot of experience with that." After that MJ stood up from her chair and got right in Gwens face "hold on a second Mary sunshine I doubt you haven't wrecked a home or two in your time! Look I just moved in next door and Peter was supposed to show me around school today but maybe I should have gotten your permission first." Gwen was about to retort but thankfully aunt may reminded everyone to get to school.

After the _fun_ walk to school Gwen went from mumbling her distaste for MJ to panicking over the fact that flash AND Michael morbius are running for class President, morbius is an arrogant science prodigy in their grade but only 13 years old from another country, not many people can stand him but he could still somehow be a problem. Peter immediately started looking around for Harry, Jessica or miles or ANYONE to help show MJ around so he could help Gwen and _not_ be in the doghouse from either of these girls instead he found Alistair Smyth just sitting there watching everything in twisted amusement. 'Alistair is one of those know it all everyone else are just ants in my ant farm type people and I'm pretty sure his father, Spencer smyth, is the guy who built the spider slayer robots' with no way out of anything he took a stack of Gwens posters to put up while showing MJ around.

"So Pete abandoned you again huh?" Harry says out of nowhere in the hallway as Gwen was putting up her posters. "He _had to_ show the new girl around" even if it wasn't through clenched teeth anyone could see how much it was bothering her after all she was finally starting to get things with Peter back on track then this floozy shows up. "So while you're here all alone trying to better midtown high peter's galavanting around with some other girl… why do you put up with him?" As much as Gwen often ponders the same thing there's another thing that needs light shined upon it "why are you so hellbent on me hating him?" By the fallen look on Harry's face it was obvious "Harry I do like you but as a good friend I'm sorry but I love Peter. But hey maybe you and this MJ girl can hit it off so she doesn't have to hang around Pete all the time…"

In the hallway Peter was pointing out the best path for MJ to follow from class to class while putting up Gwens flyers when MJ just _had_ to say something about Gwen "no offense dude but miss prissy panties was kinda a bitch and you're just putting up her flyers like it's no big deal" 'no offense…? How is that even possible?! Just because you say no offense doesn't mean there's no offense!' "Look _Mary Jane_ things have been difficult between me and gwen lately so seeing you in my kitchen this morning didn't look too good for anyone and that's before all the arguing. Please can you guys just leave eachother alone ok?"

At the end of the school day Peter and Gwen are about to walk the trip back home together with no sign of MJ when Harry walked up "the redhead said she was staying for drama club auditions or something so "the princess of priss and her whipped puppy dog" should go on without her but hey guys guess what? I got a date with Liz tonight!" Da na na na na na na na nang na na 'oh that damn ringtone! If only I could figure out how to reprogram that damn shield phone' "sorry Gwen that's jolly jonah got to take this, love you gwenjamin Franklin…? And Harry good luck tonight man!" Both teenagers were more than a little confused at the fast retreating brunette

"Eh hem uh yes Captain…?" "We need to rethink this whole kingpin mess if we're gonna have any chance at stopping him, can we meet?" Our hero agreed and immediately rushes to the midtown precienct getting Spidey footage in the process 'an alibi and a paycheck' landing on the roof as usual there waits Captain George stacy. "Ok kid the department has been tracking the kingpin for years and anytime we've gotten a lead it ends up floating in the river full of bullet holes. This is not gonna be easy but here's all we've got on him, maybe you can find something we couldn't…" as he handed him a flash drive of information his spider sense went off "Captain we're not alone!" And sure enough chief yuri wantanabee hurts through the door of the staircase to the roof gun drawn "nobody move!"

A/N duhn duhn Dunn well being reinstated as captain doesn't seem to have lasted long. gwen and MJ seem to really hate each other. Seems like Harry moved on quick. No real Spidey action here but we did get Peters new nickname for Gwen since only her mother can call her gweny pie. Man I'm so drunk and what the hell is with these policie choppers circling around all the time? Well until next time true believers.


	10. Volume 10

Disclaimer: "ha ha oh boy some drunken writer is creating a story with characters I own…? Ha ha not if I can help it you little shit! Ha ha" "relax mickey I know I don't own spider-man no matter how drunk I am right now and everyone else knows it."

A/N as usual I'm pretty shitfaced AND I have to work this morning so we will see how this entire shit show goes today…

 **Web head volume 10**

'Hey it's me again… Pete… Peter Parker… anyway it's been almost 3 weeks since chief watanabe ambushed me and Captain Stacy, he got seriously demoted like _seriously demoted_ he's now just a beat cop I guess that's what happens when you're caught conspiring with a vigilante but he thinks there's more to it. Still no leads on the kingpin but things have been pretty quiet lately but it's probably the calm just before the storm… Harry's date with Liz Allen was apparently a complete disaster but he doesn't want to talk about it, MJ hasn't been causing any trouble lately now that she has to rehearse for the school play she got the lead, I hope we can all figure out how to coexist sooner or later. Things with me and Gwen are finally going great,her campaign is in full swing between her and flash(morbius got expelled for doing all kinds of unethical manipulate things at school) it looks like things might actually turn out ok despite the setbacks.'

Late one Friday night not long into November at the Stacy house Gwen was waiting for her mother to finish cooking dinner, working on her campaign and contemplating how to tell Peter she **really** doesn't like him being spider-mans videographor after all it's his fault her dad went from police Captain to beat cop. Just then she could hear the door opening to a very exhausted and very pissed off George Stacy "can you believe it?! I was a captain for over 7 years doing a great job and just like that I'm giving out parking tickets and pulling over drunks!" Gwen couldn't believe her dad was acting like this just happened out of nowhere without cause "dad you were caught working with a masked vigilante! That's why this happened! It's all his fault! And yours. Was it worth it?" As usual George is more amused by this than anything "look Gwen honey I truly believe in what he's trying to do mask or not he's on our side the least I can do is give him a hand. Isn't your boyfriend his personal paparazzi… what does he think about the web head huh…?" 'Huh…? I can't believe I never asked Peter what he thought of spider-man… it could be important to proving or **hopefully** disproving Pete is spider-man… I'll talk to him about it tomorrow night, hopefully it won't ruin our date night…' as the stacys finally sat down for dinner Hellen was suddenly in intense pain, it looked as if a bomb was going off in her head but it faded as suddenly as it arrived.

Meanwhile in a tall tower in the center of the city dubbed crime central the kingpin was up to his old tricks. "Spider-man has gotten comfortable again it is time to show him that things will never be calm as long as I'm the kingpin… gargan how is the suit working?" He asks over an intercom only to be caught off guard when an African American man dressed in a green armored suit with Razer sharp claws he's using to cling to the wall but most notable is the giant metal tail with a sharp blade protruding from its side. "Oh yeah mister kingpin Sir the suit is fantastic! The scorpion is ready to fulfill the contract."

The next morning in queens our hero is working tirelessly on **finally** protecting his spider tracers desire so that it **actually** works. Da da da dung da da da dung 'yep that's Gwen, oh man is it already after 11!? I promised her we would spend the whole day together. No j.j., no Harry, hopefully no Spidey stuff, and in her words **absolutely no spoiled, insensitive red headed flozzy.** I really hope that can stop being at each others throats I mean MJ and I live right next door and we all go to the same school so they **will** see eachother.'

Turns out they did manage to spend the whole day together and while sitting on the couch in Gwens living room "hey Pete what do you think of spider-man…?" 'Uh oh this is definitely a test I gotta be careful what I say…' "well Gwen I **do** have to follow him around to get footage and even though he can be a bit reckless and he **is** a vigilante I really think he's trying to help." 'Or I could say **that** at least I didn't say I think he's the best cause I'm actually him. Gwen looks a little frustrated…' "trying to help…? trying to help?! It's because of him my dad went from police Captain to officer, it's amazing he wasn't fired or arrested! I don't see how that helps anyone. Honestly Peter I really don't like you being that creeps video guy." Before he could respond they both got a text message saying Harry is throwing a party now so they should come. But before they could leave Gwens mother walks in on them "Oh hey you two! Don't mind me I'm just getting some aleave my head is killing me…" "don't worry Mrs. Stacy we were just heading off to Harrys. Are you ok?" But before anyone could say anything else a da na na da na na na na nanana na na na was heard throughout the room causing Peter to rush out the door promising Gwen to meet her there.

"Yes Captain" he said once he was already suited up and air born. "There's some kind of scorpion man tearing apart the rich fat cat part of town, it's probably another one of kingpins so why don't you go take care of him kid…" 'or I can stick one of my spider tracers on him and hopefully he'll lead me right to kingpin'

As he swings by he's immediately knocked out of the air by the scorpions tail, already thinking spider-man is kaput he starts to take off with a little metal bug stuck on the tip of his tail. "Gargon you fool! He's stuck a tracking device on you stop heading this way immediately! That signal can be flipped… what do you say we track our web headed foe and melt the flesh right off his bones."

Peter finally made it to Harry's party only to see Gwen and MJ in eachothers faces "for the last time sugar thong I have no interest in Peter. I have no interest in ruining your relationship with Peter so just stay out of my face already I'm trying to write a song here!" That got Gwens attention "wait you write music…? I'm a drummer in band but something about it is off, it never really felt right…" a genuine smile from MJ towards Gwen there we go progress "no that is **one thing** we can agree on girl, school bands never do music justice but maybe we could… I know it sounds nuts but maybe it can help us not hate eachother plus I could use a drummer. Think about sweet cheeks." And with that she got up and just walked away on to the dance floor like nothing happened.

Peter made his way over to the blonde "hey gweny bear traffic sorry I'm late traffic was a nightmare…" Gwen got a bit of a crinkle in her forehead and she was definitely pouting "Well I guess that's better than gwenjamin Franklin. you sure you weren't late because you had to film that red and blue creep getting his ass kicked by a giant scorpion… if you **have** to film that guy please don't lie to me about it." Apologies were made and they made their way to the dance floor and were about to **finally** kiss. Despite their non specific relationship starting over the summer and them being exclusively together for over a month they have yet to actually kiss, only close calls from **many** interruptions but this time it looked like it was finally gonna happen… and then the scorpion smashed through the skylight. After a frantic evacuation got everyone but Harry and Peter out, Gwen got separated from Peter during the commotion but made it out safely, scorpion zeroed in on Peter because of the tracers GPS locater in his pocket. "Well well isn't this interesting spider-man is nothing more than a pathetic high school kid… that info could go for big bucks, lucky for you no one's paying for that. Yet…." He then takes a swing at him but Peter avoids it jumping out of the way and on to the wall, right in clear view of Harry… when scorpion lunges towards Harry Peter jumps down webbing the green armored mercenary and throwing him clear out the window, spider tracer sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

'Uh oh Harry saw everything! Harry knows who I am! This is bad really really bad!' "Peter you're… you're spider-man…?! That's amazing! They really should call you the amazing Spider-Man you know. Don't you worry bro I'm not gonna tell no one and I'll cover for you whenever you need me but I think you really should tell Gwen…" "thanks Harry but I can't tell her. She wasn't exactly spider-mans biggest fan to begin with and now my recklessness got her dad seriously demoted. She can never know the truth." Harry just shrugged his shoulders as if this is a normal conversation for him "eh if you say so buddy. I'm with you whatever you choose to do. This is so awesome my best bud's a superhero!" "Harry! On the down low remember" "right sorry no problem."

Outside the Osborn estate the cops, including one George Stacy, have arrived on the scene. Peter and Harry rendezvous with the other guests just in time to see George embracing his daughter when chief yuri wantanabee approaches "I'm sorry George this isn't easy for me. Despite the shit you've put me through I've always thought you were a good cop but you are under arrest for taking bribes from weapons traffickers and conspiracy to take control of oscorp." As fellow officers are handcuffing him George is outraged "this is ridiculous! I've never done any of that it's a set up! Yuri it's a set up it's the kingpin! Yuri it's the kingpin!" He continues to scream as he is shoved in the back of the police car. As if things couldn't get any worse for the Stacy family just as Peter made it Gwen to try and comfort her, Gwens phone rang and what she was told had her **really** break down. "Oh my god peter…. That was the hospital. My mother…. My mom collapsed. She… she has a brain tumor….."

A/N Wow this was not an easy chapter for Gwen now was it… George has been framed and is now on his way to jail, hellen has a brain tumor and is sitting in,a hospital bed unconscious. Scorpion knows what spider-man looks like… that will definitely come back to bite Pete in his spider ass as soon as someone is willing to pay arm and leg for it. Oh and Harry now knows the truth… this could really help or really be a disaster… tune in next time true believers for I need to sober up and sleep because I have to work in only a few hours or so.


	11. Volume 11

A/N I've had a little to drink but I'm not blackout drunk because I really want to make sure I do these characters justice or at the very least not soil them.

Disclaimer: "hey mickey guesse what? I broke into you're office and stole the rights to spider-man" pulls his shotgun out from under the desk "ha ha you sure about that you little shit bag ha ha" I run like hell and trade them for something else "search every god damn floor and find him ha ha the son of a bitch cut a deal ha ha" I also don't own the firm or that wilford Brimley line from it.

Web head volume 11

'Hey it's me again It's been a few days. George is facing a prison sentence if his hot shot lawyer can't help, I rigged a spider tracer I gave him so we can talk, Helen is still comatose but the doctors are discussing treatment options, honestly Gwen is a mess from all this at once I'm doing the best I can to help but I just don't think I'm enough… it doesn't help that Harry's been weird around us about my secret, he's acting like some goofy sidekick in those cheesy, unbelievable superhero movies.'

Around dinner time at the Parker household in Forrest hill's may announces her departure, as she's done the past couple nights. "Ok Peter I'm going to check on gwen! There's dinner on the counter and Anna and Mary Jane are right next door if you need anything!"

After about a half hour Peter had called up Captain Stacy… "yeah kid Murdock is one of the best he'll get me out, he's been trying to nail the kingpin for years and trust me kid we're gonna get that bastard. Look I know we don't really know each other but can you do me a favor and check up on my family…?" 'Uh oh' "Captain… your wife is at the hospital in a coma… she has a brain tumor" "what?! Damn I gotta get out of here! What about Gwen!? Is Gwen alright?" "She has people looking out for her, checking up on her including me…" "you know her don't you kid. Boy my Gweny has a real knack for making friends with everybody" "not everyone Captain." Our hero couldn't help but respond sadly, just then he was getting another call on the shield phone. "Hello?" The answered with bated breath "spider-man? This is acting Captain Jean dewolff I need to talk to you, it's important." But before he could even consider what he should do his other phone rang. "Pete hey, your aunt is here with some to die for lasagna and she brought along a guest…. MJ is here she's actually being ok but there should be a buffer in case things get out of hand and to be honest I just really need you Peter… Peter…? Hello? Pete…? Peter Parker did you really hang up on me at a time like this?!"

'I really hated having to do that to Gwen especially given the circumstances but what if this is important Intel that could take down the kingpin… or it's a trap. Dammit this better not be a trap or I'll be in jail and Gwen will NEVER forgive me for blowing her off.' Spidey lands on the rooftop of the precienct like he's done so many times before only to find it deserted. "Hello? Captain dewolff…? Oh if you dicks think you're gonna trap me here you're in for it!" Suddenly a figure walked out from behind the roof access stairs "it's not a trap spider-man or spider-boy…? You're rather young aren't you. Look I'm not here to arrest you or anything, I saw how you saved the chief from the shocker I know you're on our side. Something big is going on, there's a lot of shady things happening in the department and all over the city but the Chiefs hatred of you has blinded her to it. I want to work with you spider-man to uncover it, clear Stacy and save our city." Nodding "I'll be in touch. Captain." Before swinging away only to be attacked by a giant, flying, green, humanoid robot. 'Aaahhh what hit me…? Oh great another spider slayer and wow this one MUST be an OFFICIAL bad guy I mean after all it's green and you're not an official Spidey villian unless you're in green.'

Just as our favorite web head is about to get blasted by the robot he's yanked out of the way, still dazed, by a woman in a silver full body jumpsuit equipped with all sorts of tools, but most pronounced was her white flowering hair. That or the murderous look in her eyes as she aimed her gun at our boy.

Finally recovering "whoa hey what are you doing!? Who are you!?" "I'm called the silver sable and I'm taking my revenge for what you did to my father" she had a noticeable accent despite her attempt to hide it. "Father….? Silver… silvermaine?! Oh man look I didn't kill him!" "Whether or not you pulled the trigger it's your fault he's dead." Besides his spider reflexes of course the only thing that saves him is the timely appearance of a police chopper containing one anti vigilante police chief, the choppers lights providing the needed distraction.

At the hospital later Gwen made her way to her mother's room. "It's completely treatable miss Stacy. Once she regains consciousness we'll schedule her for surgery." As the doctors leave the room Gwen breaks down until someone walks in to comfort her. "Harry…? What are you doing here?" "You're mom's in the hospital. Where else would I be. Where's pete? Shouldn't he be here?" That definitely upset her "YES HE SHOULD BE HERE BUT OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT A PRIORITY TO MR. BIG SHOT." Harry is definitely put in an awkward position, he's at war with himself on one hand he could use this and Pete's secret to his advantage with Gwen or he could be a good friend and cover for him….

"Gwen I can't speak 100% here but Peter loves you so whatever is going on with him right now it must be important but as soon as he's done he'll be here." And sure enough the web slingger peaks into the window just as Harry and Gwen are in a tender embrace. 'Easy Pete don't jump to conclusions. Gwen's under a lot of stress and harrys just here to give her a comforting hug. I'll just slip in and be there for her and everything will be fine.' Da na na da na na "oh no. Yes Captain." "That silver women that had you dead to rights has taken hostages in central park we could use your help." 'I have no choice….' "I'll be right there Captain" as he jumps off the side of the hospital and swings away.

A/N I was going to write something that sums everything up or tease what's next or comment on how I'm about to pass out from alcohol poisoning but honestly I don't really know what else to write here….


End file.
